An Irishman and a Bukater
by breemalio
Summary: The youngest Bukater gets a little taste of freedom when she becomes friendly with a certain Irishman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

Chapter 1:

I stepped out of the carriage, staring up at the most massive thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

Typical Rose. Never impressed.

Cal smiled. "You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic."

Rose pursed her lips slightly, turning back to the ship and examining it as she walked forward.

"It's over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania...and far more luxurious," Cal finished, helping my mother out of the carriage.

I walked alongside Rose. "Well, I'm quite impressed. It's massive, Rose."

Rose still didn't change her firm ideal. "Sure."

Our mother walked up beside me and we all walked toward the ship together, boarding with ease.

I looked up longer than I realized, and by the time we entered inside, my neck was already hurting. But I couldn't get over it. The ship was huge. The concept that it would float on water had be baffled and far more impressed than Rose would be with anything in her whole life.

I sighed when I stepped inside the well-lit, very luxurious deck.

England was lovely, but it was time to go home.

* * *

"Would you like any tea, miss?"

I smiled. "I'm quite fine, Trudy, thank you."

She nodded, continuing to help my sister unpack all of her things. "Was it this one?"

"No," Rose said softly, scanning through all of her paintings. "It had a lot of faces on it." She pulled out another one. "This is the one."

I looked at the painting, appreciating the art. "It's truly lovely, Rose."

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "Isn't it?"

I swore that those paintings she collected were the only thing that made her smile.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?" One of the maids asked.

"Yes. We need a little color in this room."

"I agree." I stood, walking over to one of the paintings and holding it up to the wall to see for sizing and what not.

"God, not those finger paintings again," Cal said, making his presence known. "They certainly were a waste of money."

"I think they're beautiful," I said quietly, knowing not to test anyone.

Rose sent a thankful smile my way. "The difference between Cal taste in art and mine is that I have some," She said in her soft-tone, not making it sound like a biting remark as her eyes were trained on the painting. "They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

"What's the artist name?" A maid asked.

"Something Picasso."

Cal scoffed. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing."

Rose shook her head lightly, walking into the other room with her paintings.

Cal pointed to me. "He won't. Trust me."

I nodded politely.

* * *

Dinner passed by so quickly. I was tired and didn't talk much. Rose and I mostly stayed quiet, only spoke when spoken to, never out of air. It was quite boring and I was ready for a good nights sleep. I even slept in until later than I should've the next morning, earning mother's glare the whole morning until she gave up in the afternoon.

I tapped my leg on the ground at the table. We had been aboard a full day and I had barely seen anything except the inside of the ship - which was not what I desired, but what I had to endure, and mostly likely what I would for a long, long while.

But we were having lunch with the shipbuilder and another man who I didn't care for, and we could not pass it up. So my mother, Rose, Cal, and my new favourite person, Molly Brown sat down for lunch together.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in history," The man said, gesturing to the kind-looking man sitting across from Rose. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here...designed her from the keel plates up."

Mr. Andrews tried to maintain modestly. "I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's." He smiled a handsome smile. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is -" He tapped the table. "Willed into solid reality."

"Here, here."

The waiter came along, taking everyone's orders. In the mean time, Rose picked up a smoke.

I watched as my mother leaned close to Rose, holding back a snarl. "You know I don't like that, Rose."

Rose challenged her, blowing the smoke out.

"She knows," Cal said, taking the cigarette and putting it out.

I looked back into my lap, coughing rather awkwardly.

"The three of us will have the lamb," Cal said, looking at me. "Rare with very little mint sauce."

I nodded.

Cal smacked his lips, looking at Rose. "You like lamb, right, sweet pea?"

Rose put on a smile.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Molly asked, making me curl my lips to hold back a smile. She looked over at me, catching my discretion and chuckling. "Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"

Mr. Ismay didn't maintain modesty. "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability...luxury, and above all, strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" Rose asked, making all eyes snap to her. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Molly smiled, Mr. Andrews started to laugh, and I covered my mouth just in time to disguise my laughter as a cough.

"What's gotten into you?" My mother asked Rose.

"Excuse me," Rose said quickly, standing and walking out.

"I do apologize," My mother said.

"She's a pistol, Cal," Molly mentioned. "Hope you can handle her."

Cal didn't find that so amusing. "Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown?"

"Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger?"

I had to leave to table before I almost laughed again. I put my napkin on the table. "Excuse me." I stood quickly, making my way out, finding Rose leaning over the deck that looked out onto another deck that looked out on the beautiful ocean.

I tucked a couple of my red, curly strands behind my ears, walking up to her and leaning beside her. "It's so wonderful, isn't it?"

Rose sighed heavily. "I can't do it anymore, Anna."

I put my hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Despite being younger, I was always doing that; comforting her and her wild ways. "You know that we don't have a choice. It's Cal or we say goodbye to everything we have. You are the only thing that is keeping mother from falling apart, Rose. You're the only thing holding us together."

"It's not fair."

I stopped rubbing her back, placing my hand on the railing and giving her a hard look. "Life is unfair, Rose. That's never going to change. You will never get to take off your shoes or pull up your dress. You will never be able to voice your opinion without your husbands approval and you will never be able to feel free. It's just the way life is."

Rose's head snapped to mine. "And you're just going to let it be?"

"I know better than to wish for something that will never happen. I know my place. You should know yours."

Rose's hardening glance slipped past me, and her eyes stayed there.

I turned around, spotting three young, obviously poor men standing on the deck below us, staring up at the both of us. One of them - the one standing and leaning on the railing, smoke in between his long fingers - he looked up at me, making me feel suddenly warm. My brows furrowed. "How rude." I turned away quickly, trying to too pay much attention to them.

Cal came storming out, grabbing Rose's arm.

I walked back into the lunching room, knowing that I shouldn't have been listening in on the private matter.

Everything I said to Rose was true. I wished it wasn't. I wished we could've done all of those things, and what I said about not wishing for it was a blatant lie. I wished for it everyday. I prayed for it every night. I hated the same daily routine, the same people, the same conversations, the same thing every moment of my life. I couldn't stand it anymore, but I would because I had to.

So I went to dinner and I sat through the mindless chatter, and when it was over, Rose bolted for the ladies room like no other, leaving me behind with our mother.

"Annabelle..."

"Yes, mother?"

"I've been meaning to speak without about tour schedule once we get to New York."

I nodded; trying my hardest to pay attention to what I knew would be another boring conversation.

"There will be many men waiting in New York...many rich men."

I held in a sigh. "Mother, I wish not to do so."

"You will, Annabelle." Her hard gaze on me.

I tried not to glare, nodding stiffly. "Of course."

A man came running up to us. "Mrs. Bukater, it's your daughter Rose, she has been attacked -"

"Attacked?" I asked quickly. "Lead the way."

We ran out to the back of the ship, finding Rose wrapped up in a warm blanking, sitting down on the bench and shaking like a leaf. Also, a young man - one of them who was staring at us earlier - being cuffed by the master of arms.

"You -" I started forward, my dainty finger pointed at the man.

Rose grabbed my arm, shaking her head.

I kneeled beside her, holding her cold hand in mind. "What is it?"

"This is completely unacceptable!" Cal went on. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?!" Cal grabbed him by the collar. "Look at me, you filth!"

"Cal," Rose tried.

"What did you think -"

"Cal, stop. It was an accident."

That made Cal stop. And me. What was she talking about?

"An accident?" I asked.

Rose nodded toward me, then looking back at Cal. "It was. Stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the, uh..., uh, uh, the uh..." Rose made a spinning motion with her hands, trying to find her words.

"Propellers?" Cal answered quietly, seeming just as confused.

"Propellers, and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me. And almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see..." Cal started, not sounding too impressed before smiling out at everyone. "She wanted to see the propellers."

One of the men standing around coughed. "Like I said, women and machinery do not mix."

The master of arms turned Mr. Dawson toward him. "Was that the way of it?"

Mr. Dawson took to long to answer, but eventually nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero, then," Mr. Gracie said. "Good for you, son. Well done. So it's all is well and back to our brandy, eh?"

Cal put his arm around Rose, walking her away and I followed.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy," Mr. Gracie mentioned.

Cal stopped with Rose, hesitating like he didn't want to. "Of course. Mr. Lovejoy, I think a 20 should do it."

Rose chuckled, but not humorously. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Cal narrowed his eyes at her. "Rose is displeased. What to do? I know." Cal smirked, walking closer to Jack, but not too close. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group of your heroic tale."

Mr. Dawson nodded, brows knotted together. "Sure. Count me in."

"Good." Cal smiled. "It's settled then." He turned back to use, snidely saying to Mr. Gracie, "This should be interesting."

I sealed my mouth, turing around and making our way back to our cabins.

* * *

I knocked on the door. "Rose."

"Come in."

I walked inside, sitting down behind Rose as she looked into the mirror at her vanity. "Rose...what really happened on the deck?"

She looked at me through the mirror. "Promise not to tell?"

I smiled lightly, holding out my pinky.

She spun around on her seat, wrapping her pinky around mine, then sighing. "I was hanging over to edge and he helped me up."

I nearly gasped. "Rose, you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Ssh!" Rose hushed me.

"Why were you doing that in the first place?"

I saw her shoulder slump. "I don't have the slightest of clues, Anna. I must've gone crazy."

I switched seats to sit next to her on her stool, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know." She hugged me tightly.

"You know that I am always on your side, Rose. Always."

"And me on yours," She said, leaning away and holding out her pinky. "Always."

I smiled, wrapping my pinky around hers for the second time. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I said, confused as to why he was stopping me.

The worker looked at me, then at the deck where all the third-class people - all the poor people lounged. "Is this where you should be?"

I pretended to be offended. "I'm just looking for someone is all."

"Uh, okay." He opened the gate for me.

I nodded toward him as a thank you, walking down the steps onto the unfamiliar deck. "Oh my." I walked along the railing, scanning the perimeter for my sister. I felt eyes on me as I walked along - many, many eyes.

"Excuse me."

I turned around, a handsome man with a smoke in his mouth looking at me with much confusion.

"I think you're on the wrong deck."

Irish. Hm. I held up my chin, not liking his tone. "Excuse you. I'm looking for someone."

The man chuckled, holding his hands up. "My bad, sweetheart."

"Don't -" I started, taken back by his running mouth. "Don't call me that."

He smirked, like he was trying to hide a smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. What would you prefer?"

"Annabelle DeWitt Bukater," I said, not faltering in eye contact. "And you are?"

He held out his hand. "Thomas Ryan, m'lady. But I like Tommy."

"Well, _Thomas_ , I'm looking for my sister Rose and her...friend Jack Dawson."

Tommy popped his cigarette into his mouth, pointing up. "Try the top deck, love."

I decided to ignore his name-calling to just get more information. "The top deck? Like they would let the likes of him -" I stopped myself, realizing how rude that would've sounded, but it was too late.

"The likes of him, eh?" Tommy said snidely, enjoying my un-comfortability. "Us poor people?"

"I just thought that I'd look on this deck first. I had no intention of offending you -"

"Yes, you did."

My brows furrowed at him and his handsome, scruffy face. I noticed that his slight scruff attached to sideburns that led to his curly, brown hair. "You do not know me."

Tommy did the same thing he did earlier - the trying to hide his smile thing as he leaned against the railing, taking a puff of smoke. "Why was your sister with the likes of him anyway?"

I sighed, leaning over the railing beside him. "He saved her from going overboard. She wants to thank him for what he did."

"Is he gettin' money?"

I almost scoffed, but didn't. "No," I said harshly. "He's joining us for dinner tonight."

"Hold up, love -" Tommy started, turning toward me, one elbow still leaning on the railing. "So if I saved you from going overboard right now, I would get a fancy dinner?"

"I -"

Tommy reached forward, as if he was going to throw me overboard, making me scream and making him have a good laugh about it.

My hand on my heart, I breathed out. "Thomas Ryan!" I hit his shoulder with my purse as he still laughed. "You scared me! You -"

Tommy's chuckles quieted. "Oh, come on, love, don't be such a square."

"A square?" I said, offended. Maybe I was rich, but that didn't automatically make me a square. "I am not a square."

Tommy smirked, his wonderful green eyes sparkling. "Prove it."

I looked around, looking for a childish shenanigan, something that only someone would do if they needed amusement. I spotted two grown men running around the deck, making their way toward Tommy and I. I looked over at Tommy, raising my eyebrows, a snide smile on my face as played with my hair. I waited until the two men were close enough, then I stuck my foot out, making the first one tumble forward. His buddy immediately burst out in laughter and Tommy did too, grabbing my arm and making me run with him, away from the angry man I had just tripped.

I glanced over my shoulder as I ran, a smile forming on my face as I laughed, reaching forward and grabbing Tommy's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. We laughed and we ran and we ran and we ran all the way to the other side of the ship, catching our breath as we gripped the railing.

My laughter died down as I stared out at the sunset. Sunset. Oh, no. "Oh, no," I breathed out, turning around and looking for the stairs.

"What?"

"It's almost dinner time and my mother -" I groaned, looking around frantically. "My mother is going to have a fit if she finds out that I was on this deck, pulling shenanigans no less!"

"Hey..." Tommy put his hand on my back for comfort. "There are stairs around this corner, alright?"

I nodded, breathing out as a clutched my stomach, trying to control my breath before I passed out - my corset not helping at all. "Thank you, Tommy."

"No more Thomas, Annabelle?"

I laughed quietly. "You call me Anna, I'll call you Tommy."

Tommy smiled back, seemingly looking over my face. He leaned forward ever so slightly and my heart started beating fast. Then he leaned away. "Uh, let's get you back to your deck, huh?"

I nodded, letting his lead me up to the top deck. When we stopped, I was standing at the top of the stairs, him a couple below and we were almost eye level, him being a little shorter. I sighed, knowing that I could step back onto my deck and he couldn't. "Thank you, Tommy, for accompanying me up here."

"It was my pleasure, love."

I chuckled, no longer annoyed by his words. Goodness, just looking at him made me feel warm. I was so sure I was blushing. "Goodbye," I said reluctantly, honestly unsure of whether I would see him ever again.

Tommy looked up at me, putting his cigarette between his perfect lips. "Goodbye."

"Annabelle!"

I spun around, seeing my mother walking over to me. "Mother, uh -" I looked over my shoulder, finding that Tommy was gone. I looked back at my mother, smiling. "Hello."

"Where were you?" She questioned, trying to hold back anger because of her friends close behind.

"I was walking around the deck."

My mother just barely resisted a slap to my hand as she reached out for my arm, making me walk alongside her. "You sister has be associating with the likes of Jack Dawson - a third-class, Annabelle. I would regret to witness you doing the same."

I shook my head, the lie coming easily. "I would never, mother."

"Maybe you should speak to your sister. You could teach her a thing or two."

I bit back a remark. "Rose can choose her own friends, mother, that is not up to either of us."

"It is up to us to protect her."

"Protect her from what? Poorness?" I asked, stepping away from her.

"Annabelle -" My mother bit, not liking the scene I was displaying for anyone to see.

"Rose can make her own decisions and I will not be apart of telling her that she cannot," I said strongly, my nervousness flowing through my body as I stared my own mother down. Then I started walking away. "I'm going to dress for dinner." I walked inside the ship, going straight to Rose's room, swinging the door open and plopping onto the couch.

Rose laughed. "Are you alright, Anna?"

I flipped onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. "Mother has gone mad. You know that she is revolted by the thought that you could possibly be friends with someone who has so little money?"

"Oh, I know."

I sighed. "She's never going to let us doing a thing. She already has suitors planned for me the second I step off of this ship and on New York soil."

Rose stood, sitting down in a chair beside the couch. "What?"

"She told me, Rose." I covered my face with my hands. "I can't marry someone I don't love, let alone don't even know."

"Oh, Anna..." Rose reached out for my hand, rubbing it.

I shook my head, sitting up quickly and wiping my eyes of any wetness. "I'm being silly. I know the sacrifice I have to make." I stood, making my way to the door. "I'm going to dress for dinner."

Rose nodded, still processing my quick movements. "Uh, alright -"

"I'll see you soon." I walked out, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes, then opening, prepping myself for the night and walking to my room to get ready.

* * *

Cal walked down the stairs, my mother on his arm, then me, walking down and almost walking past Jack Dawson. "Mr. Dawson, I hardly recognized you."

He smiled. "Please, call me Jack."

"Jack," I corrected myself, smiling kindly at him. "My name is Annabelle. And I have yet to thank you for saving my sister's life."

Jack smiled. "It was no problem, miss..." His voice trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around, watching my sister descend the stairs gracefully. I smiled, glancing at Jack, whose eyes never left her, then walking over to Cal and my mother.

"Annabelle, your mother told me that you and her had a mild quarrel," Cal said to me.

I looked down, trying to hide that I wasn't at all ashamed of my actions.

"You won't do that again," Cal ordered lightly.

I nodded, head still down. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Look at me when you speak," My mother said.

I looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Rose walked up. "Darling...I'm sure you remember Mr. Dawson." She gestured to Jack, who was escorting Rose like a true gentleman.

Cal's eyebrows raised. "Dawson? It's a amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

Jack smacked his lips. "Almost."

"Extraordinary," Cal continued, smiled and moved along with my mother on arm.

I spotted a familiar face. "Mr. Andrews."

Mr. Andrew stopped, smiling my way as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Anna."

I smiled, looking around the ship. "It never stops being beautiful. You really did well, Mr. Andrews."

He smiled kindly. "Thank you, Anna."

"Care to accompany me to dinner?" I asked, not having someone as Rose and my mother did.

Mr. Andrews held out his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

We walked around and socialized for far too long before sitting down for dinner. The longer into dinner, the more I realized how much my mother wanted to embarrass Jack, asking him questions she knew he didn't know of, or pointing out things that she knew would bring criticism to him.

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

There was another one.

Jack didn't even falter. "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats."

The hole table laughed and I didn't try to hide it that time.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third-class," Cal said, smiling because he knew he could. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

Rose nodded. "It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

Cal pursed his lips. "Rose and I differ in our definition of fine art." He looked at Jack. "Not to impugn your work, sir."

Jack shook his head, waving it off like it was nothing.

I watched Rose cough discreetly, trying to show Jack how to drape his napkin. Once he did, I watched as he looked confusedly at his plate, leaning over and whispering to Mrs. Brown for help. Of course she did, and Jack was soon being asked how he liked his caviar, sir?"

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much."

Rose and I bowed our heads in sync, both hiding smiles.

"Where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" My mother asked.

"Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour."

My mother narrowed her eyes slightly. "And how is it that you have means of travel?"

Jack casually said, "I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck," Mr. Gracie said.

Cal hummed in opposition. "A real man makes his own luck. Right, Dawson?"

"Mm." Jack nodded.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing?" Mother asked, really letting the venom drip off her tongue.

Jack didn't hesitate for a moment, remaining well-put. "Well, yes, ma'am, I do. I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's gonna happen, who I'm gonna meet -" He took a bite of his bread, talking while chewing. "Where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, now I'm on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people -" The men chuckled, as Jack asked for more champagne in his glass. "I figure life's a gift. And I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You take life as it comes. Oh, here you go, Cal." Jack pulled out a box of matches, tossing it to Cal, who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and he barely caught it. "To make each day count."

Mrs. Brown nodded. "Well said Jack."

"Yes." I nodded as well. "Very well said."

"Hear, hear," Mr. Gracie agreed.

Rose held up her glass. "To making it count."

We all held up our glasses, saying in unison, "To making it count."

We continued dinner, Molly telling many of her hilarious stories, making me laugh until my stomach hurt.

Then all the men were leaving to go for a brandy in the smoking room.

"Joining us, Dawson?" Mr. Gracie asked. "Well, you don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thanks. I've got to be heading back."

Cal walked up the Dawson, saying something I couldn't here before smiling and walking off.

Then Jack walked over to Rose.

"Jack, must you go?"

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," He joked, taking her hand. "Goodnight, Rose." He kissed it, then slipped away quickly.

I glanced over Rose's shoulder, watching her open a note. I nudged her, eyes wide.

She smiled at me, holding it out for me to see, but still hidden from mother's view.

 _Make it count_

 _Meet me at the clock_

"Go!" I whispered urgently. "Please, go!"

Rose giggled quietly, turning back in her seat before putting on an acting face, holding her hand to her stomach. "I just felt a wave of nausea come over me. I think I'll be heading back to my room."

I nodded, going along. "Sounds best."

Mother nodded and Rose stood, trying her hardest not to run all the way to the clock.

I sighed, sitting back in my seat. "I think I might leave as well."

"You will not. One of my children running off is enough."

"Then I will go to the ladies room." I stood, feeling the presence of my mother following me. I walked inside, finding us to be alone. Oh, wonderful.

"I see a pattern of a developing attitude, Annabelle."

I spun around, growing angrier by the second. "And what, mother?"

"You will stop this instance."

"I don't want to marry someone I'm just going to meet, mother. Rose doesn't want to marry Cal. No one wants any of the things you want," I said quietly, but viciously, letting my anger take me over. "Your control over us is too much!"

"Calm yourself, Annabelle. You will do as your told."

"I will not!"

She slapped me, surprising me immensely. "You _will_ do as your told."

I looked at her, hand on my cheek. "I feel sick. May I please go back to my room?"

"Yes."

I walked past her quickly, moving as fast as I could without attracting attention out of the dining rooms and out onto the deck, quickly making my way to the third-class deck. I would never let anyone from first-class see me as I was. My life would be over. So I ran down to the third class deck, leaning against the railing and crying.

No one was around anyway. I would cry as I needed and no more.

"Anna?"

My head snapped up, quickly wiping away tears. "Uh, yes, ye -" I looked up at him. "Tommy."

Tommy leaned against the railing. "What happened now, huh?"

"Nothing," I said, looking away, subconsciously touching my cheek.

Tommy grabbed my chin, turning my face toward his. "Holy hell."

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He ignored my request, grabbing at my again and touching my red, sore cheek. "Who did this?"

"My mother."

Tommy's eyebrows raised. "What'd you say to her to make her do that?"

"I told her that I wouldn't do what she wanted. I refused to marry a man I barely knew."

"Marriage?" Tommy asked, scoffing. "You've barely lived your life."

"It doesn't matter," I said. I hesitated, then turned to him. "Can I trust you?"

Tommy looked me in the eyes, turning toward me fully. "Sure."

"Rose is marrying Cal because we're practically broke. When my father died, all he left us was a whole lot of debt. Rose marries Cal, and I have no doubt that the moment I set foot off this ship, I'll be married within the following months."

Tommy looked at me, brows furrowed. "What is it with you people and money, huh? My mother and brothers are more important than anything. What ever happened to family, huh?"

"Says the man with family. My father's dead, my mother's is much more of an acquaintance to me, and my sister is silenced by the judgement of others. Money is all I have left."

Tommy sighed, flicking his cigarette over the edge and grabbing my hand. "Come on."

"Wha -"

"Just - let's go."

I nodded, walking with him.

Tommy let go over my hand and let me realize how cold I was.

I quickly gripped onto his arm, feeling warmer. "Sorry for my forwardness."

Tommy smiled down at me. "That's alright, love."

* * *

I clapped and laughed loudly, the Irish jig playing loudly, people dancing all around me.

We were far down, deep into the ship, where all the third-class people had a good time, and it was a good time indeed.

I sat beside Rose, who was brought by Jack, and we laughed and clapped along to the song together as Jack danced and Tommy and some other man we were sitting with drank all there beers.

Rose grabbed one as Tommy set them down, drinking lots of it right away.

"Rose!" I gasped, smiling widely.

She handed the cup to me. "It's amazing!"

I took it, gulping it down. It was awful, but it made me feel really swell.

Then the song ended and a new one started. Jack grabbed Rose's hand and I watched her fumble along, eventually falling into a rhythm. I laughed loudly, turning to Tommy and holding out my hand. "Well, don't make me ask."

He shook his head. "I don't dance, love."

I smiled mischievously, grabbing his hand and pulling him up quicker than he could register. He stumbled a little before standing up straight, and I smiled up at him. "Teach me!"

He hesitated, then licked his lips and grabbed my hand, his other hand settling on my back, pulling me close so that our bodies were touching.

My smile was gone as I gasped. Never was I allowed to be touched like that, but feeling his body against mine was somewhat magical. "Tommy, I..."

"You asked for it, love!" He said loudly, chuckling as we started to dance, hopping and jumping, holding onto one another tightly.

I followed along just barely because he was moving so quick and we cheered as I mastered to movements. Laughing loudly, I threw my head back and coming back up, our noses touched for the slightest second. It didn't phase me as the adrenaline ran through my body, just making me giggle. "This is extraordinary!"

"Glad you're havin' fun, love!"

"You're good at this!" I yelled over the music, referring to his dancing.

"I _am_ Irish!"

I giggled, catching a glance of Jack and Rose up on a big table and I gripped Tommy's arm. "Look!" We stopped dancing and turned to watch them.

Jack tapped with his fancy shoes to the beat of the music. Then Rose took of her shoes and went, surprising all of us except me. I knew she had it in her. Then Jack. Then Rose again. Then they linked arms spinning around.

I had never seen her smile like that before.

Tommy's arms came around my waist as he grabbed me back and spun me around, dancing with me again. Our laughs blended in together and then into the music as we continued to dance. The song ended too soon, and Tommy wrapped his arms around my body, picking me up and spinning me around.

It was never ending joy. It was never ending laughter, and it was never ending music. It was happiness. It was freedom.

* * *

I cheered loudly along with everyone else, specifically cheering for Tommy, who was in a arm wrestling battle with the Swedish man, as my hands were on Tommy's shoulders, squeezing them for encouragement. Jack came out of no where, passing me a drink, which I gulped down before continuing to cheer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose get splashed in the face.

I gasped. "Are you -"

She just laughed.

What a crazy night.

Loud cheering.

I looked back down, seeing a victorious Sweden and Tommy wanting to try again.

"Two out of three. Two out of three."

I laughed, shaking him by the shoulders

"So -" Rose said loudly, setting her glass down in between the two men. She grabbed the cigarette from Tommy's mouth and taking a puff. "You think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." She handed the most of her skirt to Jack. "Hold this for me, Jack. Hold it up." She started into ballet - first position, then second. As she did, she moved started to releve, standing on her tip-toes and holding it - something we both went to ballet lessons for. "Ow!" She broke, falling into Jack's arms and laughing like a maniac, like everyone around her.

Everyone clapped, me the loudest.

Tommy's hand touched my back. "Let's see you do that, love."

I smiled, turning to Rose and grabbing his cigarette back. I turned to Tommy, leaning down close to his face, putting it back into his mouth. "I'm not doing a darn thing, _love_."

Tommy chuckled, staring up at me.

Then Fabrizio suddenly grabbed my hand after a new song started, taking me onto a train of people. I quickly grabbed another persons hand, keeping it going. They grabbed onto someone, who grabbed onto someone, who grabbed onto someone.

The night went on and on and soon it was just a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

Chapter 3:

I sat in Rose's dressing room, waiting for her corset to be done so we could go to the entertainment room together. I listened to her tell me about Cal's outburst at breakfast, knocking things around and such. What a _prick_. I almost gasped at myself for the swear. I guessed Tommy had an affect on me after all.

I tried to sit quietly.

Then our mother came barging in. "Tea, Trudy."

"Yes, ma'am." Trudy left quickly.

Mother closed the door, walking over to Rose and starting to do up her corset rather tightly. "You're not to see that boy again. You understand me?" She glanced at me. "Both of you."

I nodded, giving up far to easily. But Rose didn't say anything.

"Rose, I forbid it."

"Oh, stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed."

Mother spun Rose around. "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone," Rose said. "You remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival."

Rose didn't falter. "How can you put this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?" Mother asked louder.

" _I'm_ being selfish?"

"Rose..." I stood.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress?" Mother asked quietly. "Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to ruins?" She turned away, covering her mouth and sucking back a cry.

"Mother..." I tried, walking closer to her and putting a hand on her back.

Rose sighed. "It's so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair," Mother said, holding my arm gently and looking at Rose. "We're women. Our choices are never easy." She leaned forward, kissing Rose's cheek before turning to me and doing the same.

I sat back down as mother continued to tighten Rose's corset.

* * *

 _Protect them by Thy guiding hand_

 _From every peril on the land_

 _O, spirit whom the Father sent_

 _To spread abroad the firmament_

 _O, wind of heaven, but Thy might_

 _Save all who dare the eagle's flight_

 _And keep them by Thy watchful care_

I zoned out as I sung the song I already knew too well.

After singing the Navy Hym, my mother, Rose and I went for a tour of the ship's quarters.

"And why do you have two steering wheels?" My mother asked Mr. Andrews.

"We really only use this near shore."

A man came into the Captain's deck, holding a piece of paper. "Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning, this one's from the Noordom."

"Thank you, Sparks," Captain Smith said, then looked to us, seeing that we were slightly panicked. "Oh, not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I just ordered the last boilers lit."

After that, we went for a walk around the deck, Mr. Andrews joining us.

"So, then I just thought of that particular theory."

"Fascinating," I said, nodding toward Mr. Andrews, thoroughly enjoying his story.

"Mr. Andrews, forgive me," Rose said, sounding like she was about to say something invasive or rude. "I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned...forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually," Mr. Andrews said, stopping in front of all the lifeboats. "Rose, you miss nothing, do you?" Mr. Andrews turned to the lifeboat, pointing at the davits. "In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But it was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was overruled."

So half of the ship would not get a chance to live for a simple vanity?

"It's a waste of deck space as it is -" Cal said, knocking it with his cane. "On an unsinkable ship."

"Sleep soundly, young Rose," Mr. Andrews assured. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Mr. Andrews quickened his pace. "Just continue aft. The next stop will be the engine room."

Rose and I fell a little behind.

"That's silly," I said. "People die for a vanity."

"I -" Rose started, but was suddenly cut off by a man grabbing her - Jack I learned a second later before I almost called for help.

"I'll cover for you," I said quickly before she was pushed into a room.

I turned forward again, walking slowly down the deck, following the group. Then someone grabbed at me, pulling me into a completely separate space. He pushed me against the door, covering my mouth.

I opened my eyes between the panic, seeing his beautiful green ones staring back at me.

"Hello, love."

I punched his shoulder, pushing him back. "What, was this a team effort?"

Tommy shrugged. "Somewhat."

"How did you even get up here?"

"I snuck," Tommy said obviously, smiling as his hand landed beside my head. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy," I bit back.

"Why so angry, love?"

I sighed, closing my eyes so I didn't have any temptations. "I can't see you anymore - ever again." I opened my eyes, but kept my gaze on the floor.

"What?"

I sighed. "We're too different, Tommy. It's not just class, it's -"

"What is it, your mother, huh?" Tommy said, anger creeping up slowly. "I thought you didn't want her to control you!"

"It's not just about me anymore! I have more people to look out for," I said, trying to push him away repeatedly, not making him budge. "You know I want to see you. You know I want to dance, drink, listen to music, have fun! I _need_ to - I just have to -" I gripped the front of his shirt in my hands tightly. "But it would be selfish for me to take my own desires into consideration."

Tommy grabbed both of my hands. "Desires?"

My mouth parted slightly, I let out a nervous breath. "Yes."

Tommy breathed out, stepping closer to me. "If I wanted to kiss you, would I have to ask first?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

He did anyway. I made a noise of surprise, quickly turning into a soft moan. Kissing someone...kissing _him_ felt euphoric. It was by far the most amazing feeling in the world. Not kissing anyone, then kissing a scruffy, Irish, third-class was not what I had in mind, but it happened anyway. And I loved it. I reached back, gripping his hair in my hands, knocking off his stupid hat in the meantime. The sound of it hitting the ground awoken me. I quickly pushed him away, covering mouth, staring at him with wide eyes.

He breathed out heavily, reaching forward. "Anna -"

I let out a sob, slipping from him quickly and getting out of that room as fast as I could've.

I couldn't even think, I just ran.

* * *

Afternoon tea was quiet. I assumed that Rose told Jack that they could never see each other again, and that was confirmed by her solemn face and impending silence. But I watched her change in front of my very eyes. She looked at a little girl a little ways away, following her mother's instruction, no doubt following those for the rest of her perfect, rule-set, never changing life. I watched Rose watch the girl and I could see her shoulders slump slightly, her eyes glistening as she sighed.

I placed my hands on the table, standing up. "Excuse me. I need some air."

Rose nodded. "Excuse me as well."

We walked outside, leaning over the railing. "Rose..."

"Yes?"

"Will you listen to mother?" I asked curiously. "Will you do as you're told or...I just was wondering because..."

Rose touched my hand. "What is it?"

"I kissed him. I mean, he kissed me, but it's all the same in the end, isn't it?"

Rose's face broke into a smile and she giggled.

"What?" I asked, finding her laugh infectious.

"And you're standing here with me?"

I looked away, losing my smile. "It's mighty improper of him. Mother said -"

"Mother said," Rose started angrily, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face her. "Who gives a shit what mother said?"

"Rose!"

"I'm serious," Rose said. "I can't live this life, Anna. I won't. I hope you'll do the same and follow your heart." Rose smiled, rubbing my arms. "Come dinner, I will be too sick to attend." She winked, then walked back inside.

I sighed, leaning back out on the railing. I had till dinner to decide.

As dinner grew closer, I found myself thinking for too long, and before I knew it, the dinner had begun, Rose and I absent. I figured I was in too deep and might as well have at least seen where this would've gone; what would happen if I did follow my heart.

I put on my simplest dress to blend in when I walked down to the third-class deck, leaning over the railing and staring out at the sea.

Somehow, I liked this view better.

"What're you doin' here?"

I smiled, not turning my head as I shrugged. "Maybe I like this deck better."

"Bullshit."

I laughed, looking at him. "Really?"

Tommy smiled, cigarette between his teeth. "You came to see me." He walked closer, smirk becoming prominent.

"Maybe I did," I said quietly, taking the cigarette from between his lips and putting in between my own.

"You -" Tommy started, laughing as he snatched it from me.

I laughed, too, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close to me, kissing him square on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms came around me waist, holding me close to him very tightly.

When we pulled away, I smiled, pushing him back lightly. "Tommy, we barely know each other."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it, love."

I chuckled, grabbing his arm and putting into an escort position. I put my hand on his arm, starting to walk forward. "I was born and raised in Philadelphia, my life mapped out for me since my first day in this world, of course. I graduated finishing school with high honours. Since then, my mother has been trying to find me an expensive suitor. You know, my whole life has been 'listen to your father', and when he died, it turned into 'listen to your mother'. My whole life, just _listening_ to people, letting them order me around. I used to not understand Rose and why she felt the need to rebel, but...I think I'm finally understanding why she's so exhausted by everyone."

"Listen, love," Tommy said, stepping in front of me. "I know I give you a hard time sometimes, but..."

"What?" I asked, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry that you're unhappy."

I smiled, taking a step closer, slipping my arms around his abdomen. "I'm not unhappy. My whole has gone according to plan so far, but...now it's changing - changing for the better, I believe."

Tommy's tongue ran over his bottom lip, then he smirked down at me. "Are you supposed to be my rebel child?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not a child."

Tommy smirked wider before sighing and facing forward again, holding out his arm, putting his cigarette back between his lips. "Grew up with me mom and brothers in Limerack, but there wasn't enough money in the farm, so I figure America will have more for me."

I nodded, giggling. "That is the shortest story I've ever heard."

"It may be boring, but you know I'm anything but."

I smiled. "Prove it."

Tommy's face broke into a wide smile. "Race you to the end!" Then he took off.

I watched him go for a moment. There was something about him - something that made me want him, something that made me want to talk to him, spend time with him, even just look at him. There was something about him...and I loved it. I chased after him, laughing loudly.

* * *

It was far past dinner. I didn't even know what time it was. All I knew was that Tommy and I were slow-dancing like crazy people in the middle of the deck, the sound of the violins inside the ship just barely being heard. But there was no sound around us, so we could hear it.

I smiled lightly. "I'm surprised you know how to dance anything other than the Irish jig."

"My ma used to make me dance with her all the time," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "It was pure agony."

"Tell me more about your mother."

Tommy thought for a second. "She's beautiful, she's kind. She's a great woman, much better than I deserved."

I laughed softly, continuing to dance. "So dancing with her was torture. How is it with me?"

Tommy shrugged, pretending to think. "Not as good, but -"

I hit his chest, taking a step back. "You -"

He laughed, grabbing my hands and pulling me close, kissing my lips. I giggled into his mouth, letting us slide down to the ground. We kissed for a minute or two, and when Tommy pulled away, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"There's somethin' about you, Anna."

I smiled, pushing him down lightly, making him lie down. We laid down on the deck and looking up at the sky, his arm out to serve as I pillow for my head as I snuggled into his side, preserving any warmth I could've possibly had. "It's wonderful," I said aloud, looking into the darkness. I slowly closed my eyes, letting the darkness envelope all around me.

"Anna," Tommy said quietly.

"Hm," I hummed.

"You should go to bed."

"I'm not even tired," I insisted, lying through my teeth.

He chuckled, leaning up, taking me with him. He picked me up bridal-style as my eyes remained closed. I lost track of any and all time as we walked around, and before I could register, he was setting me down on my feet.

"We're here?"

"First-class, you are, love."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stood at the top of the stairs. "I don't want to go."

"Neither do I." Tommy stepped up one, making us come to eye-level. He leaned forward, kissing me softly more only a moment or two as my fingers ran over his rough scruff on his chin, then he pulled away too soon. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Wait -" I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

Tommy chuckled. "Love, we'll have the rest of this voyage to do this over and over again. For right now, you should sleep. Come find me in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay."

Tommy nodded, too, bouncing down the steps and running off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

Chapter 4:

I awoke to a shudder, confusion and fear taking me over as I stood and walked outside my room, watching people getting out of their rooms. I grabbed one of the steward's arms. "Sir, can you please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, miss. Can I get you anything?"

I stuttered, looking around. "Something's wrong."

"I can assure you that nothing is wrong."

I shook my head, walking back inside my room. I would investigate, but I would not do it in my sleepwear. I got dressed quickly, and a knock on my door came.

"Come inside."

A steward came in. "Miss Bukater, I've been told you ask you to please put your lifebelt on and come up to the boat deck."

"Who told you that?"

"The captain."

Fear filled me to the brim as I nodded, quickly running to my closet and putting a warming coat on before grabbing my lifebelt and making my way to the boat deck, stopping in the hall when I saw my mother and sister. "What is going on?" I asked, walking to them.

"It's nothing," My mother said. "Quite annoying, actually."

I looked around, seeing Mr. Andrews. I leapt forward, catching his arm. "Mr. Andrews -"

Rose slipped in beside me. "Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg."

I gasped. "The -"

"And I see it in your eyes," Rose continued. "Please tell me the truth."

Mr. Andrews put his arm around us, leading us away from the crowd. When he stopped, he looked nervous. "The ship will sink."

My hand flew to my mouth.

"You're certain?" Rose asked.

"Yes. In an hour or so, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Cal asked.

"Please, tell only who you must," Mr. Andrews said. "I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat. Quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I said told you about the boats?"

Half. There were enough for half of the ship.

"Yes," Rose said softly. "I understand."

As soon as Mr. Andrews walked away, I put my lifebelt on, asking Rose to do it up. She just stood still. "Rose. Rose! Rose, please," I asked, starting to sob.

She snapped out of it, doing my lifebelt up tightly. Cal put his on. Mother put hers on. Then we stood outside in the cold, watching the crew getting the boats ready.

I kept an eye out for Tommy. I knew he'd have the good sense to be quick, so I kept the hope in my heart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please!" A man yelled out. "Step this way, please!" He backed up, getting closer to the boats, waving people forward until he stopped. "Good. For the time being, I shall require only women and children."

Women and children started to load the docks and I became more anxious. I hadn't seen Tommy yet. They set some flares off, only making me more nervous. By that time, I couldn't think of anything else.

We grew closer and we were next.

"Is there any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Cal asked.

Typical.

"Only women and children, sir."

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Mother asked, really making me want to smack her. She smiled back at us. "I hope they're not too crowded."

"Oh, mother..." Rose started. "Shut up!"

The look on my mother's face made me smile.

Rose grabbed her arms. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half," Cal inputed.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. The first class seats are right up here," Molly said, pulling my mom inside.

Rose and Cal stared each other down, a smirk on his face. "You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning."

"You unimaginable bastard."

Molly tugged at me sleeve. "Come on Anna, Rose. There's plenty of room. You two are next."

"Come in the boat," My mother said, reaching for our hands.

I looked at Rose, knowing that we were on the same track.

I wasn't going anywhere until I saw Tommy get on a boat.

"Come," Cal said.

"Rose! Anna!" Our mother scolded. "Get into the boat."

"Goodbye, mother," Rose said, quickly walking away.

"Rose! Rose!"

I watched Cal grab her arm. "Where are you going?! To him?! To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife."

"No!" Cal grabber her again, wrestling her around. "I said, no!"

Rose up and spit in his face.

I ran forward while he was distracted, pulling his back and punching him in the face. I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. Rose and I ran down the stairs. We stopped on the second to floor below, looking for Mr. Andrews. "Jack and Tommy will be in the same place."

"No, they won't," Rose said. "The master of arms arrested him because Cal planted my necklace in his jacket."

I stared at her. "What?"

Rose pushed me away. "Go find Tommy on the third-class floor. Go!" She pushed me, running down the hall the other way.

Okay. How would I get to the third-class floor?

I looked up, seeing the lights start to falter. I whimpered, running to where I thought the stairs were. I followed the shouting, running down the stairs to see a whole bunch of people behind a gate.

"Miss, what are you doing down here? You need to get to a -"

"Why is there a gate?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach at the fearful faces. They weren't third-class to me anymore. They were people. I started to shout. "Unlock this immediately!"

"We can't, miss!"

I held onto the gate, shouting into it. "Tommy! Tommy!" I started to cry as I rattled the cage. "Tommy!"

"Anna!"

I breathed out in relief, smiling as I saw Tommy run to the front, gripping my hand through the cage. I turned back to guards. "Let them out, please!" I begged. "Please!"

One of the guards pulled me back.

"No!"

"Anna!" Tommy shouted. "Let go of her, you bastard! Anna!"

The guard threw me down onto the ground with blunt force.

"You son of a bitch!

"Open the gate!" I heard Jack say.

"Go back to the main stairwell," The guard said for the millionth time.

"Open the gate right now!"

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you."

I looked up to see Jack rattling the cage. "Goddamnit! Son of a bitch!"

I laid my head back down, exhausted from it all, feeling close to hopeless.

"Put that down!"

I looked up, watching Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy holding a bench, about to ram it into the gate. I stood quickly. One wasn't enough, but two did it. I smiled, running forward. The guard grabbed my arm, pulling me back as he tried to talk to the people. "You can't go there. You can't -"

Tommy punched him, putting his arm around me and running down the hall.

"Tommy, I -"

"There's no time for sentiments, Anna."

I grabbed his sweater, pushing him against the wall and kissing him with as much passion I could come up with for a couple seconds. Then I stopped, grabbing his hand and running forward. "Now, let's get out of here."

We ran up to the boat deck, only to see that all the boats were gone.

"All the boats are gone!"

I spotted Mr. Gracie a couple feet away. I ran to him. "Colonel, are there any boats on that side?"

He shook his head. "No, miss, but there are a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you."

We didn't wait, the five of us making a run for the front. We ran past the band.

"Music to drown by," Tommy said. "Now I know I'm in first class."

I could've laughed if I wasn't so panicked.

We found our way to a crowd, kind of making it to the front, but the guard was not letting anyone on except for women and children and he was doing so very slowly. There were even some shots fired.

"You better check the other side!" Jack said to Tommy and Fabrizio. "Go!"

I grabbed onto Tommy's sweater. "No."

Tommy gave me a sad look. "These past few days -"

"No."

"These past few days have been wonderful, love." He put one hand on my cheek, kissing the other, then running off before I could speak.

I stood still, tears flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Rose grabbed my arm. "Get in the boat, Anna."

"I can't," I said, looking at her. "I can't." I slipped away for a mere second, but it was enough, and I ran, ran so far, so fast to the other side of the front of the ship. Running around the deck, I could see that there were more boats. I spotted Tommy's curly head of hair from a couple feet away. "Tommy!"

He spun around, not looking too happy to see me. "Anna, you -"

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my body tightly. "I couldn't."

He rubbed my hair. "Damnit, Anna, that was stupid."

I laughed, squeezing him tight as tear fell down my cheeks. I slid down his body, letting him take me by the arm and pull me and Fabrizio to the front, where Murdoch was wielding a gun.

"Stop pushing!"

"Will you give us a chance to live, you limey bastard!" Tommy yelled.

Murdoch held the gun firmly. "I'll shot any man who tries to get past me! Get back!"

"Bastard!"

"Get back!"

Cal came out of no where, showing that somehow the worst people always survived. "We had a deal, damn you!"

Murdoch pulled a whole bunch of money out of his pocket, throwing it in Cal's face. "Your money can't save you anymore than it could save me. Get back!"

"Women and children only!"

One man leaped onto the ropes, intending to swing onto the boat, but Murdoch shot him before he could.

I screamed, hiding my face in Tommy's chest. Tommy held my head, making me look up at him. "I don't know why, Anna, but I think I'm fallin' for ya." He kissed me quickly, turning me around to face Murdoch. "She's a woman! Let her on, why won't you!"

Before I could resist or Murdoch could respond, someone pushed Fabrizio forward, making it look like he was trying to get on the boat. Murdoch shot him quickly, not fully processing.

I screamed again, Tommy and I both kneeling down beside him. "Fabrizio!"

"Fabri!" Tommy looked up at Murdoch. "You bastard!"

"No, Will!"

I looked up just in time to see Murdoch hold the gun to his head, shooting himself, his limp body falling overboard.

I sobbed. "It's over. It's all over."

Tommy held my face, making me look him in the eyes. "You are getting off of this ship, Anna! I promise!"

" _We_ are getting off of this ship!" I yelled. "Promise me _that_!"

Tommy sighed, the loud screams fading out as he looked at me with intensity. "I'll get you off this ship."

I sobbed one last time, leaning down and kissing Fabrizio's cheek, then I toughened up, gathering the money that Murdoch threw, running up to one of the crewmen, knowing that one of them would be desperate enough. I held up the money. "I think there's room for one man."

The crewman hesitated, then nodded, taking the money and slipping it into his pocket.

It was a low moment, but I couldn't hesitate. I grabbed Tommy's hand, jumping forward, both him and I landing onto the boat. The moment my feet touched the inside of the boat, I felt immense relief, but also sadness.

"There's no time! Cut them if you have to!"

"Hold on!" Tommy yelled.

I held onto the side of the boat and it fell through the air, landing onto the water. I let out a sigh, then a violent sob. "My sister -"

Tommy put his arm around me. "She's fine. Everyone is fine."

"Oh, Tommy," I said, looking up at him.

He sighed, kissing my cheek and holding me close. "We're alive and we're together. That's what matters."

"Fabrizio -"

"May he rest in peace."

I nodded, snuggling into Tommy's side.

"Pull!"

I closed my eyes, listening to the screams off all the people still running around the ship. And I cried for them, for everyone.

Lots of time passed and everything seemed to blend together.

"Mary mother of god..."

I opened my eyes, following Tommy's sight. The ship was titled almost completely vertical, the front half of the ship not visible anymore, just the tail sticking up in the air. "Holy shit."

There was no time for crying anymore. Everyone on the lifeboat just stared in shock.

Then all the lights went out.

I gasped, feeling light-headed. "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. Rose DeWitt Bukater, please be okay. Jack Dawson, please be okay. Please be alive. Please be okay. Please."

People were jumping off of the ship. People were screaming so loud, we could hear it from our position from a mile away.

All of the sudden, you could hear the crack, like the sound of a thousand guns going off a once The cracking could be heard and it was loud. I could see one crack, then the rest of the ship followed, the whole thing snapping in half like a twig. But it didn't break all the way, leaving the same thing to happen all over again. The tail end started to rise, going down with the part of the head it was still attached to. I watched in horror as the tail end went vertical, pausing for a moment before sinking down, still vertical. It was below the surface quickly, but people were emerging.

Let one of those people be Rose...and one Jack. Please.

Some of the boats came together - one of the boats being ours.

"Now, bring in your oars over there. And tie these boats together as well," One of the crew - Lowe, I thought - commanded. "Now make sure that's tied up nice and tight."

I stared off into the distance, listening to the whistle far away. I looked up, making eye contact with Lowe. I caught his internal struggle, then he started yelling again.

"Right, listen to me, men. We have to go back. I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat right now, as quick as you can, please." Everyone started moving. "Let's create some space over there. Move forward and aft."

I turned toward Tommy, kissing him quickly. "I think I'm falling for you, too." I stood, moving to where I was supposed to go. We were in separate boats, but I never took my eyes off of him.

It seemed like forever before the boat came back, and when it did, it had six more people on it, one them with curly, red hair.

"Rose!" I yelled out.

She popped her head up slightly with all the energy she had, then let it fall back down.

I sighed, settling back in my seat. She was alive. That was all I needed to know.

* * *

It was hours. Hours before any sign of anything came. By that time, the sun was risen, creating a beautiful hue of light in the night sky, highlighting the beautifully tragic sea. I couldn't sleep a wink and I watched as a ship slowly came into view. No one cheered. No one made a sound. There was a ship, but there was no such thing as saving at that point.

We were brought aboard by _The Carpathia._ Everyone sat down with blankets, some woman crying and asking for their husbands, others lying down on the ground, looking as if they were just waiting to die.

I walked around the ship, looking for Tommy. When we spotted each other, we walked together slowly, knowing that this time, there was no rush. He took me into his warm body, wrapping his blanket around both of us. I sighed into his chest. "We have to find Rose."

We looked around and we found her sitting by her lonesome. The three of us sat together and didn't speak one single word. A day or two passed and we got to New York, and as we sailed past the statue of liberty, Rose stood, not taking her umbrella for the rain, walking closer to the railing. Tommy and I followed, also not taking umbrellas. Rain didn't exactly phase us anymore. Not even the cold. The three of us stood there, looking up at the statue, unbelieving that we survived.

"What's he doing?" Tommy asked, making me looked at a man with a clipboard.

"He's asking for names," I said, overhearing him earlier. Then I turned to Tommy. "I can't go back to my mother. As soon as I say 'Bukater', I'm stuck with her."

"Can I take your name, please, love?" One of the other men asked Rose.

She looked at him. "Dawson." Then she looked back at the statue. "Rose Dawson."

"And you two?"

Tommy looked down at me, then up at the man. "We're the Ryan's. Tommy and Anna Ryan."

I nodded, turning away and hugging Tommy.

"Thank you," The man said, walking away.

I sighed into Tommy's chest for what felt like the millionth time, thinking in my mind about the bible. "The righteous perish, and no one ponders it in his heart; devout men are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken to be spared from evil. Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

1915

"Ryan, over here!"

I ran over to where the head nurse was situated, standing over a man whose arm was open and shaking. I grabbed a cloth, placing it on the wound. "Should we -"

"Sterilize it? What kind of question is that?"

I grabbed the burning liquid, soaking the cloth on it and pressing it down, the man screaming at the contact. "I'm sorry," I apologized greatly.

"I can take it from here," the head nurse said, pushing me away.

I sighed, walking away.

It was a world war - the first one. It was 1915 and not the absolute greatest time to be alive.

"Nurse?"

I turned, looking down at one of the men in one of the many filled beds.

He was handsome with his silky blonde hair and light eyes, though one was swollen shut, purple all around. His face was soft and baby-like and I suspected he wasn't any older than twenty. And he sort of reminded me of...

"Uh, nurse?"

"Hm?" I walked closer, eyebrows raised.

"Could you get me some water, please?" he asked, the roughness in his voice now evident.

I nodded, moving very quickly to get water and bring it back to him, holding the back of his neck and tipping the cup to him, letting him drink. I smiled softly, setting the cup on the table next to him and walking away.

"Wait."

I turned around again, hands folded in front of me. "Yes?"

"Sit down."

I pulled up a chair, sitting down. "Do you need something?"

He sat up with great difficulty, smiling charmingly. "What's your name?"

"Anna."

He smiled. "Hi, Anna." He stuck out his hand. "Jack."

Jack.

 _The music was so unbelievably loud._

 _Never had I ever pictured myself this low on a ship, and never had I ever had this much fun._

 _Jack put his hand on my back, welcoming me. "Anna, you made it."_

 _I smiled, glancing at Tommy beside me as we descended the stairs. "You can thank him for that."_

 _Jack smiled widely, that youthful glow burning bright. "Rose is just over here," he said, leading me toward her.  
_

 _I continued to smile at him. "She loves to dance, by the way."_

 _"What?"_

 _"She loves to dance," I repeated louder, now smirking. "Treat her well tonight, won't you?"_

 _He nodded surely. "Always."_

I stared at him, smiling a little. I quickly shook his hand when I realized his hand was out for too long. "Pleasure to meet you, Jack."

"You always want to be a nurse?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"You volunteer?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"You got a fella in the war?"

I licked my lips, debating on what to say. "Yes."

He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Married?"

I nodded, finding myself smiling. "Yeah." I sighed, not able to help the words coming out of my mouth. "He was raised in Ireland and he's always wanted to go back, but we settled for England because I've always loved it." I looked around at the busy nurses before scooting closer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please." He nodded.

"I was aboard the Titanic."

His eyebrows raised. "You survived that?"

"Both my husband and I. Anyway, I boarded on the Titanic from England and I've been in love with it since." I leaned back in my chair. "Once the ship had sunk, we were going to New York, but Tommy and I decided to turn around, come back."

"What a mistake you made." Jack chuckled, gripping his side. "Now that the war's started."

I nodded, wetting a cold cloth. "It'll be over before you know it. Don't worry," I finished saying, placing the cloth on his burning forehead.

He sighed in a sort of relief. "Do you wish you had done things differently?"

I shook my head, very sure. "No."

He closed his eyes, a smile making way to his face. "I have a girl waiting for me at home."

I smiled too, leaning my chin on my hands. "What's she like?"

He smiled wider, eyes still closed. "Beautiful. Kind. Too good for me." He opened his eyes, turning toward me. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me on my leave. She always did look incredible in white."

I laughed softly, standing and adjusting the cloth on his forehead. "Get some rest."

"Anna," he said urgently, grabbing my wrist tightly, staring up into my eyes. "Thank you for everything."

I nodded, slowly taking my wrist away. "It was my pleasure, Jack."

His eyes closed and his mouth fell open and I was sure that he had been waiting to fall asleep for the whole year the war had been going on.

"Ryan, you can go now," Joanne said, nodding toward the door. "Your shift is over."

I nodded, walking toward the desk in the middle of the room, not touching the letter until I had wiped my hands on my apron, taking it off quickly after. Then I had slipped my coat on, tying it up and walking out.

* * *

I sighed, waiting as the bus stopped repeatedly. And then I looked down at the letter, deciding the open it. I did it delicately, careful not to rip the pages.

 _Dearest Anna,_

 _I'm riding horses in Santa Monica. I'm being recognized on the streets, and my agent says my acting career is really taking off. In the past three years, I've been doing everything I told Jack I would._

 _I miss him everyday, Anna. I miss him all the time, but I know that I'm doing what I've always dreamed of, and for that I am proud._

 _Please write soon._

 _Much love,  
_

 _Rose_

"Anna!"

I folded the paper, placing it back in the letter as I jogged off the bus, saying a quick goodbye to Rudy the bus drive before running down the street, my heels clicking against the stone.

I came to my house, entering rather quickly, walking through the house, right past a framed photo of Tommy sitting atop the fireplace. I stopped, moving slowly back to look at the picture.

He was smirking and he was in uniform. He looked handsome, but there was no hiding the twirly hair under his cap.

I smiled, reaching out and running a finger along the picture, collecting little dust on the way.

"Handsome, huh?"

I turned around, smirking. "He's alright."

Tommy took one big step forward, wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me. When he pulled away, he was smiling down at me.

I had my arms still wrapped around my waist. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just happy to be home."

"For four days, Tommy," I mentioned sadly, holding him tighter.

Tommy hummed, kissing my cheek, hugging me and whispering into my ear, "It'll be over before you know it, love. Don't worry."

I sighed, running my hands over his back. "Rose sent a letter."

He kissed my head as he leaned away. "What'd it say?"

"She's riding horses in Santa Monica," I said, chuckling to myself. "She's living her life exactly how she wanted. She says she missed Jack, but she's well."

Tommy nodded. "Her acting?"

"It's going great," I said quickly, moving back to the topic of Jack. "I treated someone today who..." I paused, thinking back in my mind. "Looked _just_ like Jack. And you'll never guess what his name was."

Tommy's eyebrows raised. "Jack?"

I nodded. "It was like it was him. It was the strangest thing."

Tommy smiled lightly, looking at me with sympathy. "I miss him too." He walked close to me again, sliding one arm around me. "And Anna?"

"Hm?"

He looked down at me. "I'm in love with ya. You know that, right?"

I smiled widely, nodding. "I'm well aware, Tommy."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

 **1913**

I laughed loudly, pushing him back as hard as I could. "Tommy!"

He laughed, wrapping his arm around me and spinning me around, both of us losing our footing and falling onto the sand.

My laughter faded, staring up at the blue sky.

It was strange because it was never this nice of a day. Not in the year that we lived here had it ever been this nice.

"Anna?"

I looked up at the sky. "What?"

Tommy's hand found mine against the sand as he said, "We're pretty much married, eh?"

I chuckled lightly, glancing at him. "I guess. I do have your last name. What about it?"

"Well, don't you want to make it official?"

I smiled, turning to lay on my side, looking at him looking at the sky. "Are you proposing to me?"

He shrugged, turning his face to look at me. "Why not?"

"This just a thought that popped into your head or have you been considering for a while?"

"Been considering."

I nodded, starting to smirk. "So you have a ring then?"

He opened his mouth, hesitating greatly. "Uh..."

I just laughed, rolling on top of him. "Regardless of your lack of preparedness, my answer is yes."

He smiled, rolling over so that he loomed over me, the sun coming over his shoulder. "I love ya."

I smiled too, my lips meeting his in a sweet kiss.

...

The Irish jig played and I clapped along, laughing to myself as I watched Tommy, new husband, and his brothers, dancing wildly.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Rose asked, clapping beside me.

I nodded, smiling at her. "I can guess."

"Sometimes, I dream of it," Rose said softly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped clapping, scooting closer to her and touching her hand. "Me too." I sighed, looking out on the floor where everyone danced. "I miss Fabrizio and Jack everyday of my life, Rose."

"But you got your happy ending."

"Don't do that," I begged, gripping her hand tightly. "There will be other men."

"None like him," she said quickly, almost snapping.

I rubbed her hand comfortingly. "Then just be happy that you got to have him - even if it was for such a short time. Just be happy that you got to know Jack Dawson because the rest of the world missed out."

Rose smiled softly, moving her hand to grasp mine. "The rest of the world definitely has missed out."

* * *

 **1914**

I was just setting up the table, very calm, very quiet.

Tommy came through the door, his heavy footsteps coming into the kitchen, slapping the newspaper on the table before walking around me to the fridge.

I picked up the newspaper, the word 'war' plastered all over it. "I don't understand why this is happening."

He opened up a beer, leaning against the counter. "It's on every newspaper in town, love."

I shook my head, walking over to the trash and throwing it in. "It will stop."

"They're asking for volunteers now."

I glanced at him, reposition the plates at the table. "Are they?"

"I think I'm gonna go."

I chuckled. "No, you're not."

"I am."

I stopped, looking up at him, only seriousness on both of our faces. "Why would you say that?"

He stared at me, beer bottle in hand. "Don't you ever think about it - how many people died on that ship?" He pushed himself off the counter, starting to pace. "We survived, Anna. _Us._ Don't you think we should do _something_ with our lives? Don't you think there's a reason we survived that?"

I shook my head, taking small steps closer to him. "Tommy, you -"

"I need to do something," Tommy said, stopping his pacing and facing me. "Anna, I can't just stand around."

I was starting to get annoyed. "You don't even like England and you're going to die for it."

"If I die, it'll be for a good reason."

"It's not a good reason," I bit out, spinning around.

He caught my wrist, spinning me back around, smiling now. "I'll be fine, love. It'll be over before you know it. Don't worry."

I sighed, grabbing his hands in mine, trying to smile. "You're truly the worst."

He smirked, leaning closer to my face. "You're the one that married me."

...

I ran my hands over the uniform, smoothing out spots that were already smoothed out. "You have everything you need?"

Tommy chuckled, grabbing my hands and holding them against his chest. "You're shaking, love."

"I'm nervous," I said honestly, guessing that I had a look of worry on my face. I glanced at the train behind him. "People are loading up."

Tommy nodded, squeezing my hands before dropping them. "I'll come back to you, Anna."

"Promise," I said quickly, clutched the front of his uniform.

He smirked. "In one piece?"

I hit his chest. "Tommy, I'm serious."

He smiled, hand sliding around to the back of my neck and kissing me quite passionately despite the fact that we were in public in front of many people. When he pulled away, he kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly. "I'll miss ya."

I sighed into his chest, hugging him just as tight. "I love you."

He leaned away, holding my face. "Write to me."

I nodded eagerly, my hands over his. "Of course."

The whistle blew for the third time.

I smiled nervously, patting his chest and taking a step away. "Okay. Good luck."

He nodded, spinning around and running onto the train.

I tried to hold back the tears, holding my hands to my own chest, white from the tight grip from my nerves. I couldn't help when I saw him lean out the window of one compartment, smiling and waving.

I sobbed, waving back.

* * *

 **1917**

I stirred my tea. "Congratulations."

Rose smiled, nodding. "Thank you. My agent says it'll big a big break for me."

I smiled too, taking a sip of my tea. "And the lead is handsome?"

She shook her head, scoffing almost. "They all are."

I shrugged. "Well, I'd be okay being around tons of handsome men."

She gave me her strong-willed look. "They don't take me seriously."

"They will once they see you act," I reassured, nodding.

She chuckled, setting down her cup. "How's Tommy?"

I sighed. "He's good, I believe." I looked over at the stack of letters on the counter. "He hasn't written in a little while. It's odd."

"Maybe he's just busy."

I stood quickly, grabbing one letter and sitting down. "Listen to this one, Rose." I looked down at the letter, reading it out loud as it was written.

 _My love,_

 _It's ugly and awful. Men are dying from wounds I've never even heard of, and the ones that aren't dying from battle are dying from sickness or they can't even go into battle because they have some sort of disorder._

 _There's one man who sits in the_ _hospital bed, not saying anything, not moving. He just sits there and shakes. The only word he seems to know is 'bomb', and when someone says that, he hides under the nearest bed._

 _It's awful, but there are moments that make me feel at home with you. Some men and I play cards and gamble with cigarettes. It's a fun time._

 _Still, I miss you, Anna, and I won't lie to you._

 _You do remember what we promised each other the day we got married, don't ya?_

I smiled, looking up at Rose. "We were just lying on the grass outside our house, looking up at the stars and we promised each other that, no matter what, we would always tell the truth."

Rose smiled. "You two are the sweetest."

I shook my head, smile fading as I looked back down at the letter.

 _I've been moved to the front. They say I'd be better served there. It's going to be dangerous, but I'll come out alive. I'm sure of it._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _From,_

 _Tommy_

I set the letter down. "That's the last one."

Rose reached across the table, hand on mine. "He's fine." Her head snapped toward the door when there was a knock. "Do you want me to -"

"No, I've got it," I said, standing and walking toward the door, opening it.

It was a boy, no older than seventeen, cheeks flushed red as he sat on his bike, basket in front of him, full of letters that only bared bad news. The boy was so young and he looked nervous as he stuck of the letter to me. "For you."

My hand flew to my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes. "No."

Gone, Everything was gone. Tommy was gone.

"Miss? Are you..." he said, sounding unsure of every word that came out of his mouth.

I snatched the letter, wiping my eyes. "Thank you."

"Good day, Mrs. Ryall," he said, about to pedal away.

"What?" I asked before he could ride off.

He turned around slowly, looking beyond nervous. "What?"

"What'd you just say?"

"Have a good day?"

"Mrs..." I pushed.

"Ryall?"

I almost started to smile, wiping it off my face quickly when I realized that maybe I wasn't getting bad news, but someone was. I held out the letter to him, pointing with my other hand down the road. "Mrs. Ryall lives just down there. People mix up our mail all the time."

His eyes widened as he took the letter. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorr -"

I patted his shoulder. "It's fine."

He nodded, turning his handlebars and pedalling off.

I turned to go back into the house, seeing a letter sticking out from under the rug - a letter from Tommy. I picked it up quickly and walked back into the house, closing the door and leaning against it, sighing heavily.

Rose was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at me. "Anna, are you alright?"

I nodding, starting to cry.

Maybe it was the mere thought of losing Tommy or maybe it was the immense relief that I hadn't lost Tommy, but I started to cry harder than I had in a long, long time.

And Rose hugged me tightly, not asking, just comforting me.

* * *

 **1918**

It was the eleventh day of the eleventh month, 1918, and it was the best day of everyone's lives.

I walked out into the street, my heels clicking as I made my way into the busy street.

It was the busiest I had ever seen it.

Everyone was screaming, "It's over!" and "The war - it's done! It's over!" There was music and everyone was yelling and cheering and jumping and smiles on everyone's faces.

I grabbed a woman's arm. "Is it all true?"

She smiled widely, shoving the paper onto my chest.

I held it quickly, looking down at it.

'GREAT WAR ENDS'

I let out a breath of relief, smiling just as widely as that woman had, jumping up and down, waving the paper around. "It's over!" I laughed loudly, running through the people back to my house, running towards the phone, quickly picking it up and dialling the number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Rose, did you hear the news?" I asked excitedly. "The war is over!"

A little gasp on the other end. _"What? I've been holed up in my dressing room all day. I haven't -"_

"Rose, it's over!"

She screamed and I guessed that she was jumping up and down. _"Oh, my!"_

I laughed, jumping as well. "It's finally over."

 _"Is Tommy home yet?"_ She asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Not yet, but he will be." I made a noise of excitement, thinking that I should plan a special welcome home. "What should I -"

 _"Anna, I met someone."_

I went silent, sitting down at the closest chair. "What?"

 _"His name is Calvert."_

I smiled lightly, leaning against the chair lazily. "What's he like?"

She sighed. _"He's wonderful, Anna. He doesn't even look like Jack - he's nothing like him, really, but he makes me laugh and he likes the same things as I do and I just..."_

"You don't have to feel guilty, Rose," I reminded her. "People can fall in love more than once."

 _"After the movie's finished, he wants me to move with him to Cedar Rapids."_

My eyes widened. "Is this serious?"

 _"We've only been seeing each other less than a year."_

I chuckled. "And how long had you known Jack?"

She laughed. _"Fine."_ She sighed. _"I just do not know what to say."_

I smiled, adjusting the phone in my hand. "If you want to do it, you should," I said, offering her a simple bit of advice.

 _"Thank you, Anna."_

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see. "You're welcome, Rose."

...

I smoothed out the bed, feeling satisfied.

"You done, Ryan?"

I nodded slowly, looking up at the head nurse. "Yes."

She nodded, smiling a little. "It's finally over, huh?"

"I guess."

"It was great working with you."

I smiled. "You too." I turned around, putting on my coat and walking out onto the street, walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

There was a whistle - a catcall from behind me.

I spun around, mouth open, ready to say something, but stopping when I saw who it was, curly hair and all. I smiled widely, running as fast as I could over to him, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me too. "Well, hello, love."

I pulled my face away from his shoulder, kissing him, quickly moving on to the rest of his face, kissing him all over. I kissed his lips again, running my hand through his outgrown hair. I hummed, pulling away and looking him in the eyes for the first time in month. "I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

My feet touched the ground and I let go of him. "You came back to me. And in one piece."

He kept his arm around me, continuing to smile. "Just like I promised."

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself up, pecking his lips. "Welcome home."

He put his arm around my shoulders, starting to walk. "About that, love. How do you feel moving more West?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not right now, Tommy. I know you want to go back, but -"

"I just want our kids to be all Irish. Is that so bad?"

I looked up at him, feeling the warmth of love inside of me. "No. No, it's not."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

 **1919**

I walked out of the hospital, hugging myself due to the brisk air. I was walking to the bus stop, walking right past the factory Tommy worked in, catching him as that exact moment.

He smiled widely, running over to me and throwing his arm around me. "Hello, love."

I smiled as well. "How was your day?"

"Nearly lost my finger," Tommy said, eyes wide, chuckling.

I held in a groan, shaking my head. "They should never let you operate machines you aren't trained to use."

Tommy shrugged as his arm fell off me. "I can't exactly quit, Anna."

I sighed. "I know."

"How was your day?"

I smile came to my face. "Charlie - you know that boy I've bee taking care of? Well, he's gotten so much better. Oh, Tommy, it's wonderful how fast he's gotten better. He could be released very soon."

Tommy nodded, looking me over. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused by his concern.

Tommy chuckled, looking forward again. "Should I be concerned you're gonna steal Charlie?"

I pushed him lightly. "Oh, shut it." I sighed, looping my arm through his. "I just was wondering when you wanted one."

"One what?"

I gave him a look, not helping but to smile. "A child, Thomas."

Tommy just licked his lips, not looking at me. "I don't know."

I nodded. "It's just...I think I'm ready. We've been married for six years now, and all of my friends already have children."

"I thought you wanted to wait until women -"

I rolled my eyes, thinking irrationally. "Propertied women over 30 just got the right to vote, so it's close enough."

Tommy seemed to be trying to come up with excuses. "You're only 23."

"That's plenty old," I said, squeezing his arm. "Besides, you're gettin' up there as well."

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked through a laugh.

"You're 27, Tommy, and you're not getting any younger."

Tommy shook his head, a faint smile on his face. "Fine, Anna. I'll put it this way: I'm ready to have a child when you're ready."

"I'm ready," I said quickly and very sure.

He nodded slowly, looking down at me. "Well, alright then."

...

I shut the door behind me, racking through my brain at that one part of the conversation I had just had with the husband of a good friend of mine.

 _I smiled widely. "You're sure?"_

 _He nodded, smiling softly. "You said yourself you have missed your cycle and you've been having morning sickness."_

 _I quickly glanced at all his certificates and diplomas on the wall that assured me he was a good doctor. I looked back at him, shaking his hand and laughing crazily. "Thank you so much, Mr. Milton! Thank you!" I ran out of the building._

I let out a breath, my hand subconsciously cupping the small but firm bump on the lower part of my stomach. Despite the aching of my feet, I ran toward the bus that was taking off, hopping on the back. A man grabbed my arm, helping me on and I smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

I tapped my foot against the floor of the bus until I got to my stop, getting off the bus and running down the walkway to the house we shared, running inside. "Tommy!" I yelled, taking off my coat. "Tommy Ryan!"

"Quit your yelling, would ya?" Tommy yelled, sounding like he was deep in the back of the house in the dining room.

"I come with great news!" I shouted, running through the house, stopping at the entrance of the dining room, my voice quieting at what I saw. "Oh."

Tommy was repacking his military uniform.

He did that every once in a while. He would take it out of the pile at the bottom of the closet and refold it, adjusting the pins and cap, straightening out the edges. Then he would move onto the box full of things - letters, flowers, pictures, other knick-knacks.

Tommy walked over to the closet, placing the uniform down again and walking past me. "I need a smoke. Want one?"

"Uh, no, I'm alright," I said hesitantly, following after him. "Are you okay?"

He kept walking, his long legs getting the best of me. "I'm fine."

I started to run, catching up with him as he walked out the door. "Tommy -" I followed him a little ways down the street as he slowed greatly, allowing me to walk beside him. "Tommy, I -"

"It started with Fabrizio and Jack and it never ended," he said quietly, taking out a cigarette. "The dying never ends."

"Well, neither does life," I suggested, smiling lightly. "We're still alive. We can still create life. In fact -"

"I know, Anna, but we'll never get them back." He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you get that?"

I opened my mouth to say something, not realizing I was rubbing my stomach, and so I was confused by the look on his face - a look of knowing skepticism. "What?"

Tommy glanced down at my stomach, looking me in the eyes. "Anna, are you..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

I nodded, smiling as I tried not to cry. "Yes."

He just stared at me blankly for five long seconds before a wide smile came to his face. He laughed loudly, like he had won something, as he picked me up and spun me around. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

I laughed along with him, my face hurting from smiling. "I know!"

He set me down, grabbing my face and kissing me, his big hand sliding over my stomach. "I'm sorry, Anna."

I shook my head, placing my hand over his. "Don't be sorry for anything, Tommy." I smiled up at him. "I love you despite it."

"I love you too," he said through his smile.

* * *

 **1923**

I opened the door, already smiling. "Merry Christmas!" I hugged her tightly, keeping my eyes open. "Where's Calvert?"

"With his family," she said into my ear.

I gave her a look as I pulled away. "Does your engagement mean nothing to you?"

She gave me the same look back. "You sound like mother."

I gasped. "I do not!"

Rose laughed, kissing my cheek as she walked past me. "Where's my favourite little boy?"

"Auntie Rose!"

I spun around, just catching the sight of my little boy wrapping his tiny arms around his favourite and only aunt. I smiled, walking past them and rubbing his curly brown hair. "Why don't you go grab your present for auntie, Henry."

He smiled his childish smile, running off.

We walked into the kitchen, Tommy working on the meal.

"Tommy, how are you?" Rose asked, walking toward him and hugging him.

"Well, we're still not on Irish soil, so..."

I glared at him playfully, shaking my head. "We're not moving now. Not with Henry."

Tommy sighed. "Then I'm just great, Rose. How are you?"

She held in a laugh, sitting down. "I'm great as well."

"Where's Calvert?"

"With his family," I answered for her. "Despite the fact they are to be married in less than a week."

"What a disgrace," Tommy said unenthusiastically, just saying what he thought I wanted to hear.

I chuckled along with Rose. "I'd just like to meet him is all."

"And you will. At the wedding."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Fine."

Tommy walked over to me, arm sliding around my waist as he set some tea down on the table. "You tell her yet?"

"Tell me what?" Rose asked.

"Oh, we're expecting another," Tommy said casually, walking back over to the counter.

Rose gasped, jumping up. "My god!" She ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

I laughed, patting her back. "After Henry, I don't have enough energy to be excited as you are."

Rose moved away, sitting back down, cupping her teacup. "Let's pray for a girl this time, hm?"

"No." Tommy shook his head. "We're only having boys." He looked at me. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Sure," I agreed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his back, rubbing it through his thick sweater. "Whatever you'd like."

He smiled, stopping whatever he was doing and kissing me.

"I've got it!" Henry yelled, barrelling down the stairs and into the kitchen, waving around the poorly wrapped object in his hand.

Rose took it, smiling at him. "Thank you, Henry."

I smiled up at Tommy, his arm wrapped around me, chest against my back.

Rose put on a face of excitement at the pair of socks. "Wow!"

"It's his lucky pair," Tommy informed, smirking at Rose. "Treat 'em well."

Rose laughed, shaking her head at us and looking back at Henry, hugging him. "Thank you so much, Henry. I will cherish them forever."

I smiled widely.

Oh, Christmas.

...

"I've just been so busy with work - both of us have. We just needed to get around to it."

"Well, it came around," I said, laughing lightly as we walked down the beach. I looked at her in her beautiful ivory dress. "You're officially married."

"It only took eleven years."

I smiled softly, rubbing her arm. "An amazing eleven years, you famous actress, you."

Rose laughed. "Oh, goodness."

"What's next on the list of things you want to get around to? Does Calvert want little ones?"

"I'm sure we'll get there," she said honestly, sighing heavily. "But don't you ever wonder 'what if'..."

"What if what?" I asked.

She looked out at the ocean. "What if we had never been on that ship? What if I had never met Jack? Or what if I still had and he had lived?"

I tugged on her arm, making her stop. "Do you love Calvert?"

She looked over my shoulder, and then nodded. "Yes."

I nodded too. "Okay, then the 'what if' needs to stop." I shrugged. "Didn't you make Jack some sort of promise?"

Rose looked down and I caught a smile. "He told me to marry someone and have lots of kids." She looked up at me, smile gone, but not angry or sad. "But I promised that I would never let go."

I reached out, touching her hands. "You don't have to let go, Rose, but you can move on." I turned around to stand beside her, watching to wedding still happening a little ways away. "You and your handsome Calvert can start a life together." My gaze shifted over to Tommy and Henry dancing and I smiled. "I'll tell you, Rose, I have never been happier in my entire life."

Rose's arm came around, now smiling. "I'm glad I have you, Anna."

My smile matched hers. "Glad is an understatement for what I am for you, Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie 'Titanic'

* * *

 **1980**

I stirred the tea, tapping the spoon lightly on the edge, the sound echoing through the house. The clinging bounced off of every picture sitting above the fire place and on the walls - my four children and their children and some of their children.

I was 84 and I was just drinking some tea and thinking.

I did that a lot every day - deep thinking. I thought about my life and how it had gone. My childhood growing up, the ship that changed my life, the man that changed my life, the first world war, my sister, my children, the second world war, my children's children, getting older.

It was all so easy to remember. It felt as if boarding the Titanic was a month ago. It felt like just a year or two ago that Tommy and I were getting married. It seemed like just yesterday we first had Henry.

But there was an everyday memory of Fabrizio and Jack. The women they never married and the children they never had. Friends we had lost, who never even got a chance to live.

But everyone dies eventually.

I thought back, remembering the first moment Tommy had seemed so sure about it.

 _"It started with Fabrizio and Jack and it never ended," he said quietly, taking out a cigarette. "The dying never ends."_

 _"Well, neither does life," I suggested, smiling lightly. "We're still alive. We can still create life. In fact -"_

 _"I know, Anna, but we'll never get them back." He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you get that?"_

It was hard for him. He had lost his friends and then he had lost even more friends in the war.

But after we had Henry, he had started to change. I had never seen him happier, and we didn't speak of death for a long, long time.

There was no more repacking his military uniform. He stopped taking it out of the pile at the bottom of the closet and refolding it, adjusting the pins and cap, straightening out the edges. He stopped going through box full of things - letters, flowers, pictures, other knick-knacks.

 _We pushed the dresser with all our might._

 _I sighed heavily once we stopped, and I stepped back, hands on my hips. "We need to throw some things out, Tommy. Clothes we don't need, shoes, anything."_

 _Tommy nodded, opening the closet and reaching down, picking up his military uniform. "Here."_

 _I looked down at it, my lips parting. "Tommy -"_

 _"Get rid of it, Anna," he said softly, looking me in the eyes. "I don't need it anymore." And then he picked up his box full of memorabilia. "And this."_

 _I took both of the things, staring down at my husband's past. "You want to throw these out?"  
_

 _"I don't have any need for them."_

 _I shook my head, placing both things down on a nearby table, and then I grabbed his hands, looking up at him. "Why? Are you okay?"_

 _He shook my hands from him, putting his arms around me instead. "I need to make room for the new, love." He smiled lightly, rubbing my back. "Jane's crib has to go somewhere."_

 _"But it's -"_

 _"Memories. Memories I'll have forever," he interrupted._

 _I sighed, glancing over at the uniform before leaning up and kissing him. I leaned away, picking up the uniform and running upstairs to the small attic, setting both things down next to a couple of boxes filled with other old pictures._

 _When I was jogging back down the stairs, Tommy was waiting for me at the bottom, smirking and shaking his head. "Did you throw them out, Anna?"_

 _I smiled bashfully. "Of course."_

 _"So they're not sitting in the attic?"_

 _"No. I don't know what gave you that idea." I smirked, continuing down the stairs, standing on the second last to be the same height as him._

 _We kissed for a minute or two before an eight-year-old and a three-year-old came running into the house, Henry slowing for the benefit of his little brother Fred, who wobbled when he ran._

 _"No running in the house!" I called out, watching the boys disappear._

 _Then there was crying from the kitchen._

 _Tommy let go of me, walking into the kitchen and picking up Jane from her little baby seat, holding her in his arms. "Oh, what's wrong, love?"_

 _Jane giggled, her hands grabbing at the hairs on his face._

 _I smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _Tommy smiled too, looking at me. "Yeah, just like..." He looked back at our daughter, smirking. "Her dad."_

 _I chuckled, walking closer and smacking his arm._

My life had worked its way out.

As for Rose, she did marry Calvert and she did have children - two of them. Her children had grandchildren and she was happily married to Calvert.

She didn't name any of her children Jack. She didn't tell Calvert anything about him. It seemed Rose, Tommy and I were the only people who knew he ever existed.

Rose didn't speak of Jack anymore, but there was always something in her eyes, replaying every moment she spent with him on the titanic.

As much as she was in love with Calvert, her soulmate was Jack. I knew it and she knew it. And that was enough for her to be happy about the rest of her life.

And she was happy.

"Anna?"

I looked up. "Hm?"

Rose stirred her tea, chuckling lightly. "I think your hearing is going, An."

"Oh, shut it."


End file.
